


Prequel to an Echo

by ShiTiger



Series: Echoes of the Past [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part prequel to “Echoes of the Past."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to an Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to: Ghost (feat. Bright Lights) - Benny Benassi & Pink Is Punk

_Breaking up is not what it seems_  
_Cause I can still see you in my dreams_  
_What do you want from me?_

It was the perfect day for a picnic. In the distance, Drake could see Gosalyn playing tag with Launchpad and Honker. The sun was shining brightly overhead, casting an almost ethereal glow on the park below.

“Drake...”

The omega found himself leaning back against the firm chest behind him. A smile spread across his face as he gazed up softly into his lover's eyes. Elmo Sputterspark, his mate and alpha, was lounging behind him on the picnic blanket, a warm breeze curling through his chestnut-brown hair. The taller man's arms came to wrap around him, holding him close as he nuzzled the duck's ivory neck.

“Elmo...” Drake wanted to sink into his alpha's embrace and never let him go. His inner possessiveness confused him, but he allowed himself to simply close his eyes as they relaxed together. It wasn't like Elmo was going anywhere. They were married, after all. They had a daughter, a home, and a life together. Nothing could tear them apart.

“My omega,” the rat purred, his breath tickling the duck's earhole. “My stupid, naïve omega. Did you really think I'd come back for you?”

Drake cringed as sharp claws pressed under his bill, lifting his face up to the sky. A streak of lightning flashed across his vision, followed by the crash of nearby thunder. His ivory feathers stood on end as if a current of electricity was charging the very air around them.

“You're worthless. You've always been worthless. I knew you'd never be a proper omega, which is why I left all those years ago. I could do better.”

Drake could feel tears stinging his cheeks at his lover's harsh words, but he couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. Above their heads, the clouds seemed to have swallowed the sun, devouring it without mercy.

Raindrops began to soak the ground around them, even as Elmo's words began to slice at his failing self-confidence. “Look at you now. A middle-aged omega who had to adopt a child, because he couldn't have one of his own. You're playing house with a beta who never once offered to warm your bed. Dousing yourself every night in alpha pheromones so that the villains will take you seriously.”

Lightly-furred fingers trailed up Drake's arms, before coming to wrap around his neck. “What's wrong, Drake? Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. Can't handle the truth? I am NEVER coming back, because I can do so much _better_ than YOU.”

The duck began to struggle as the alpha's hands gripped tighter, choking the breath from his lungs. As his vision went dark, the last sound he heard was thunder mixing with Elmo's violent laughter.

* * *

 Drake jerked up from the bed, his nightgown drenched in cooling sweat. His consciousness barely registered the safety of his bedroom, as his mind was still reeling from the dream that had quickly become a nightmare.

Rain splashed against the bedroom window in heavy droplets, the echo of thunder rolling menacingly in the distance. The reunion had been on his mind since he'd received the invitation, Drake realized, sliding his feet into his plush slippers. Once he'd stumbled down to the kitchen, it didn't take long to boil water for his tea. Soon after, he found himself sinking down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh.

The reunion letter sat on the coffee table, taunting him with its very presence. He'd talked it up to Gosalyn and Launchpad, showing off how popular he was and how much he missed his schoolmates. In truth, there was only one person he longed to reconnect with.

Drake reached for the yearbook resting innocently beneath the letter. Flipping it open, he found himself gazing upon the face of the man that haunted his dreams as of late. The man who had promised him forever, only to disappear when the omega had needed him most.

 _Maybe I'm just paranoid_  
_Cause I can hear, I can hear your voice_  
_Though we're miles apart_  
_You're still breaking down my heart!_

He cradled the mug between his hands, taking comfort in the warmth soaking into his palms. The police had barely searched for Elmo. With all the stress and panic of having an electricity-crazed supervillain in the city, the local law enforcement had been quick to jump to conclusion that the young alpha had run away when confronted with the fact that his omega lover was pregnant.

His parents had been furious to discover that their child had been knocked up out of wedlock. All their plans, up to that point, had been to marry him into a rich family. They'd never approved of his close relationship with Elmo. A future beta of middle-class breeding, they'd said. It didn't matter that Elmo had matured into an alpha, he was still below them. How quickly they'd forgotten that their small fortune had been inherited from a great-aunt who had passed away.

Drake sighed, bringing the cup up to his bill to take a sip of the soothing liquid.  He had to go to the reunion; it wasn't a matter of maybe.  He couldn't miss the chance to see Elmo again, if he bothered to attend – IF he was still _alive_.  Drake had always had this lingering, perhaps omegian, feeling that the alpha was alive and out there…

 

S  o  m  e  w  h  e  r  e  . 

 

The feeling that their paths had crossed without either of them realizing it. 

Setting down the mug, he closed the yearbook gently, and allowed himself to relax on the couch. Adjusting the throw-pillow behind his head, the duck's eyes drifted shut as the rain lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

 A small body settling against his chest dragged Drake from his dreamless nap.  Cracking open one eye, the avian smiled down at the 9-year-old girl curled partially on top of him.  It was hard to believe that it had been only two years since Gosalyn had entered his life.  Now, he couldn't imagine a day without her.  And despite his dream alpha's comment about LP, Drake was just fine with his platonic friendship with the beta. 

 “Shall I start breakfast, DW?”

 “Thanks, Launchpad.”  Drake watched his pelican friend disappear from view.  He would have to tell them soon.  Launchpad would understand, but Gosalyn could be quite difficult to persuade.  The reunion was something he had to do on his own, even if **Megavolt** was more likely to make an appearance than **_Elmo Sputterspark_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretending that our smart little Gosalyn didn't give away Megavolt's true identity, so Drake hasn't even considered that the two are the same person. 
> 
> Note: The next chapter is VERY dark, and from Megavolt's POV. It's taking a bit longer to write than I thought, but it is coming.


End file.
